Manzana y Veneno
by Beatoriiche
Summary: ¿Una tregua? Akise Aru recibió una manzana por parte de Gasai Yuno como muestra de que no le haría daño por al menos una semana si él, a cambio, no se atrevía a tocar a Yukiteru. Él supo desde el principio que podría ser una trampa, pero igual no se resistió a brindarle una mordida. Ahora, gracias a eso, se ve envuelto en algo que jamás imaginó.


**Manzana y Veneno.**

- Oye, Akise –la voz de Yuno sonaba igual de fría que siempre que se dirigía a él.- Necesito charlar contigo–declaró tomando asiento en el banco que se encontraba justo frente al del albino, y que ahora no estaba siendo ocupado por nadie-. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua, por esta vez?

Ése era uno de esos raros días en los que Akise se presentaba a las clases matutinas sólo porque no tenía absolutamente nada que investigar. Incluso Yukiteru se había mostrado sorprendido de ver al chico detective presente en el lugar que originalmente le pertenecía. Gasai detestaba la idea de que él regresara al instituto y ocupara el asiento que se encontraba justo al lado de su querido _Yukki_.

Akise entrelazó los dedos de las manos, y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas, parpadeando mientras sus ojos de color rosa violáceo escrutaban el rostro de la chica con detenimiento, en busca de algún gesto mínimo que delatara aquello que estaba ocultando para que se apareciera justo en mitad del almuerzo, fuera junto a él, y le brindara esas palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que trama, señorita Gasai? –Preguntó él manteniendo un tono neutro y dejando un ligero toque de misterio en sus palabras-. No es propio de usted venir a presentarse junto a mí y hacer esa clase de proposiciones.

Yuno emitió un suspiro, y rebuscó algo en el bolso que tenía consigo, el cual estaba guardando el obento que había preparado para Yukiteru, y que se lo daría una vez que su charla con Akise hubiera dado término. Pocos segundos después, extrajo de ella una reluciente manzana roja.

- Esta semana no estoy con ganas de pelear contigo –dijo con simpleza, frotando un poco la fruta para quitarle algo de brillo-. Yukki me ha pedido que, al menos por una semana, te dejara en paz.- Akise no acabó de comprender del todo, pero antes de que elaborara alguna pregunta, Yuno prosiguió-. Así que, como ofrenda de paz, te daré esta manzana que ha crecido en el jardín de mi hogar, y, a cambio, tú no te atreverás a tocar un solo cabello a _mi_ Yukki. ¿Te parece bien?

Gasai tendió la mano para que el chico la agarrara. Éste frunció el ceño observando la fruta, y ella sonrió con inocencia.

- No la envenené –dijo en su defensa.

Akise no sabía si creer en sus palabras o, al contrario, sospechar en ella y en sus intenciones. Apartó la barbilla de sus propias manos, y su mano derecha tomó la fruta con algo de recelo, casi como si esperara a que estallara en cualquier momento. Yuno le dedicó una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, acentuando su inocencia con respecto a todo aquello, y el chico no tuvo más remedio que creer en sus palabras.

Fue un gran error.

Luego de comerse un par de bocados de aquella fruta, sintió que respirar se volvía más difícil para él. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, como si esperara a que, con ese gesto, pudiera obtener aire nuevamente. Tosió sintiendo arcadas y, poco después, colapsó. La última imagen que pudo contemplar antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, fue la sonrisa inocente que curvaba los labios de Gasai.

¡Le había mentido!

Sentía que un sudor frío recorría su espalda, producto del veneno de la manzana ingerida, quizás. Ahora podía respirar con normalidad y sin mayor dificultad, pero su cuerpo parecía seguir teniendo rastros del veneno en su interior, ya que todavía era capaz de percibir escalofríos que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Estiró los brazos, pero no pudo realizar ningún movimiento con ellos, ya que algo impedía su movimiento. Alzó la vista y observó sus muñecas, encontrándolas esposadas al respaldo de su propia cama. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, e hizo un intento por liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano. Continuó con ello hasta que, cansado y lastimado, decidió darse por vencido.

Pero eso no era todo lo que captó su atención.

Contempló su situación detenidamente, encontrándose llevando la camisa blanca que utilizaba siempre, los pantalones, y prácticamente nada más. Su chaqueta y corbata se encontraban dobladas y reposaban sobre su propio escritorio. Sí, esa era su habitación, y estaba casi a oscuras porque alguien se había encargado de correr las cortinas mientras él continuaba inconsciente.

- Finalmente despertaste.

Akise dejó escapar un respingo mientras sus ojos se centraban en Gasai, quien había ingresado a su cuarto tan silenciosamente, que el chico casi creyó que se trataba de un fantasma. Ella lucía una mirada astuta y una sonrisa indescriptible en el rostro, y lo contemplaba como si se tratara de un lobo hambriento examinando su presa.

- _Gasai Yuno._

- Akise Aru –replicó ella subiendo a la cama del chico y acercándose a él a gatas-. No: _Akki_.

El albino se mostró infinitamente sorprendido tras escucharla mencionar su nombre de ese modo: Con un tono dulzón que parecía estar exclusivamente destinado a Yukiteru y a nadie más. Akise no supo qué pensar de aquello: Por alguna razón le producía escalofríos escucharlo, y también generaba en él el deseo de huir (algo imposible por estar atrapado con esas esposas).

No fue capaz de replicar, porque sus labios de inmediato se vieron sellados por los de la chica.

Él se encontraba aturdido, incapaz de creer esa situación. ¿Qué debería hacer? No se le ocurrió nada más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras ella lo besaba de aquella forma que parecía estar incitándolo a corresponderla, pero él no se atrevió a hacer algo así. Esa situación era tan surrealista que no pudo evitar preguntarse si tan sólo se trataba de alguna alucinación ofrecida por el veneno que contenía la manzana.

¡Es verdad!: ¡La manzana!

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste a la fruta que me ofreciste? –preguntó él luego de apartar el rostro para evadir los besos de la chica. Yuno frunció el ceño por un instante, un poco molesta por el rechazo del chico, pero aflojó la expresión casi de inmediato, adoptando de nuevo una expresión completamente inocente, como si la estuvieran culpando por una travesura que ella no había hecho.

- ¿Veneno? No sé de qué veneno me hablas,_ Akki_, jejeje –mencionó ella pasando con suavidad una de las manos sobre el pecho del chico, desabrochando los botones de la camisa que éste llevaba puesta.- Tú simplemente colapsaste, así que te traje hasta aquí para que te mantuvieras a salvo mientras tanto.

Akise dejó escapar un respingo, y se removió tratando de apartar la mano de la chica de su propio cuerpo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Gasai? ¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo tan extraño? Todo parecía indicar que lo que ella hacía era intentar seducirlo, pero… ¿Con qué fin? ¿Qué ganaría la invencible Gasai Yuno con hacerle ese tipo de cosas? Akise no tenía nada para ofrecerle, a excepción de…

…Mantenerse alejado de Yukiteru.

¿De verdad estaba tan desesperada para apartarlo de Amano, que había decidido recurrir a medidas drásticas?

Yuno sonrió débilmente, adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Akise. Ella se apartó un poco y negó con la cabeza, ganándose la atención del chico detective, quien pudo percatarse, por primera vez, de la apariencia que ella traía consigo: El cabello suelto, y un vestido negro que revelaba gran parte de su escote. Notó, además, que ella no estaba llevando sostén, así que apartó la mirada rápidamente, con incomodidad.

- No es eso, Akki –dijo ella manteniendo un tono paciente, como las veces que ella hablaba con Yukiteru-. Si quisiera que estuvieras alejado de Yukki, simplemente te habría asesinado mientras estabas inconsciente- Akise apretó los labios, sin saber qué responder, pero de todos modos, eso no iba a importar porque Yuno continuó hablando-. La verdad es que siempre me pareciste muy guapo, y hasta casi puedo decir que _me gustas_, jeje.

Akise volvió a abrir los ojos como platos, sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Gasai estaba diciendo que… él le gustaba? ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Él no podía creerlo, él se rehusaba a creerlo. Estaba convencido de que ella estaba montando un teatro, pero todavía no lograba explicarse para qué razón. Eso no era propio de Gasai. No…

Quizás, la persona que estaba con él, ni siquiera fuera ella.

Él frunció el ceño y sus ojos la escrutaron con recelo, en búsqueda de algún modo que pudiera delatar la verdadera identidad de la chica, pero ella, tras comprender que él no creía en sus palabras, sonrió con tristeza y acarició el pecho al descubierto del albino.

- ¿Qué podría hacer para que me creas? –preguntó ella pasando la yema de los dedos sobre el abdomen del chico. Éste se limitó a cerrar los ojos e ignorar el contacto. Ella suspiró con pesadez y acabó con la distancia entre los dos, rodeando cuidadosamente el cuerpo del chico con ambos brazos, y hundiendo el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, produciendo un estremecimiento que recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Aru. Ella lo notó, y una sonrisa traviesa asomó por sus labios sin atrever a apartarse.

- No comprendo su actitud, señorita Gasai –dijo finalmente Akise-, pero si usted desea acabar con mi vida, éste es el momento perfecto –declaró él guardando la calma. Esa respuesta molestó a Yuno, quien se apartó y lo vio con enojo.

- ¿¡Por qué no me crees!? –Reprochó ella - ¡Estoy siendo completamente sincera!

- Es imposible que crea que en su corazón pueda haber espacio para alguien como yo, debido a que soy un rival y un enemigo para usted, ¿Me equivoco? ¿O es que todas esas miradas de odio, y esos intentos de asesinarme, no han sido más que teatro?

Yuno apretó los puños y los labios, y su mirada fue ocultada bajo los mechones de cabello que constituían su flequillo. Una sutil sonrisa curvó los labios del albino, quien la observó con triunfo, tomando el silencio de la chica como una inminente derrota al no poder ésta explicar todo aquello que él mencionó.

- Bien, hagamos una cosa –dijo Gasai finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había reinado entre los dos por esos instantes-: Olvidémonos de esa rivalidad por esta ocasión. Te perdonaré la vida sólo por hoy…-sus dedos volvieron a rozar astutamente la piel del albino, quien sufrió un escalofrío y una gota nerviosa resbaló sobre su rostro.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- A cambio de que seas completamente _mío_ por el resto de lo que queda de día –mencionó ella observándolo a los ojos y una de sus típicas sonrisas bailando en sus labios- Después haremos como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. ¿Estás contento con eso?

Akise parpadeó, no muy seguro acerca de si le gustaba cómo Gasai había pronunciado la palabra "mío", y tampoco sin saber si la idea propuesta por ella era buena o mala.

Él todavía no había dado una respuesta, cuando las manos de ella ya se habían deslizado al borde de sus pantalones, y ahora bajaban la cremallera de éstos. El albino sufrió de un sobresalto, comprendiendo de inmediato las intenciones de la chica de cabellos rosa, y alarmándose ante la idea de lo que ella sería capaz de hacer.

- ¡G-Gasai!

- ¿Qué sucede, _Akki_? –preguntó ella dibujando una de esas sonrisas inocentes que tan bien le quedaban. Aru apretó los labios, deseando que sus manos se encontraran libres para poder apartarla, pero como sabía que no conseguiría quitarse las esposas, se limitó a hacer lo posible para cerrar las piernas y evitar que ella lograra su cometido.

Yuno infló las mejillas con enfado, y le arrebató los pantalones a la fuerza.

- ¡Akki! ¡Si haces ese tipo de cosas entonces no podré quitarte la ropa cómodamente! –chilló ella, regañándolo como si se tratara de un chico que se había portado verdaderamente mal. Akise frunció el ceño, pero Yuno era persistente, y ahora estaba haciendo lo posible para arrebatarle la ropa interior.

- Jeje, no sabía que tenías ganas para jugar, Akki.

- ¿Por qué está usted haciendo todo esto? –musitó él ignorando lo anterior.

- Pero si ya te lo dije: Me gustas.-mencionó Yuno finalmente consiguiendo colarse entre las piernas del chico. Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella lo cortó antes de que dijera nada.- Da igual si me crees o no, pero es la verdad. Siempre me he preguntado qué tal sería hacerse uno con alguien como tú. Al menos permite que mi curiosidad sea _saciada_, Akki.

Los labios de Akise fueron presionados por los de Yuno una vez más. Él no correspondió al beso, pero supo que sería prácticamente imposible negarse, y él ni siquiera podía hacer algo al respecto con sus manos esposadas.

La mano de Yuno se posó justo sobre la entrepierna del chico, y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior de un modo casi descarado, provocando que un quejido escapara de la boca de éste, quien inmediatamente se mostró incómodo. No quería que Gasai se saliera con la suya, pero ella ya había hecho su primer movimiento, y él no tenía las fuerzas para evitar que ella continuara.

- Quiero que gimas para mí –dijo ella empleando un tono tan inocente que únicamente consiguió empeorar las ganas de Akise de quitársela de encima.

Pero, aunque no quisiera, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de un modo completamente diferente a lo que a él le gustaría, y pronto sintió que la ropa interior lo apretaba bastante. Él cerró un ojo, intentando acostumbrarse a la incomodidad que eso generaba en sí mismo, pero, para su mala suerte, Yuno parecía encontrarse encantada.

- Es una frase bastante gastada, pero tiene mucha razón –mencionó ella con una sonrisa que a Akise no le agradó para nada.-: Tus labios dicen que no, pero tu cuerpo dice que sí, jejeje.

- Gasai, es mejor que te detengas –Akise ya no tenía idea de qué hacer para persuadirla.

- Pero yo no quiero hacerlo –comentó ella sin tomar importancia a las palabras mencionadas por el chico, y, sin que éste lo esperara, acabó por quitarse el vestido que traía puesto con tal facilidad, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

El albino cerró los ojos inmediatamente, y Gasai lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Akki? ¿Es que no te gusta mi cuerpo? –preguntó ella colocándose justo sobre la entrepierna del chico. Akise se limitó a girar el rostro hacia un costado, y ella apretó los labios no sintiéndose muy feliz con esa reacción.- Oye, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que me veas?

El tono empleado por la chica casi consiguió que el albino posara sus ojos sobre ella, pero a tiempo recordó que Gasai era una persona manipuladora, capaz de emplear cualquier método para obtener lo que deseaba. Él todavía no conseguía comprender la finalidad de todo aquello, y tampoco deseaba que ella obtuviera lo que estaba buscando.

- ¿Akki?

Él continuó manteniendo la boca cerrada, teniendo la esperanza de que su silencio acabara incomodando a Gasai, la hiciera sentirse culpable, y deseara soltarlo, pero sabía que estaba soñando mucho, y que conseguir ese efecto en la chica sería imposible.

Supo que tenía razón en el momento en el cual sintió que la chica volvía a acariciar su hombría. Iba a protestar, pero le sorprendió descubrir que ella lo estaba haciendo con su propia entrepierna. Akise sintió que el calor le subía desde la altura del cuello, e hizo lo posible para apartar la vista, a medida que la incomodidad y una serie de sentimientos desconocidos por él iban desatándose en su interior.

Yuno tenía las mejillas encendidas y se mordía tímidamente el dedo índice perteneciente a la mano derecha, sin ser capaz de ver a Akise a medida que continuaba los movimientos de un modo realmente provocador. Se pasó la lengua sobre los labios y dejó escapar pequeños gemidos mientras sentía que la erección frenada a causa de la ropa interior del chico acariciaba su propio clítoris, provocando que descargas de placer fueran recorriendo todo su cuerpo, generando varios escalofríos que estremecieron cada centímetro de su piel.

- _A-Akki…_ -murmuró mientras el deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella se iba haciendo cada vez mayor, pero no deseaba realizar ese movimiento hasta que Akise Aru finalmente no pudiera resistirse a todo aquello, una misión prácticamente imposible, pero que ella sabía que acabaría generando frutos tarde o temprano.

Akise se encontraba agitado: No quería acabar cediendo a los deseos de Yuno, pero su propio cuerpo estaba deseando más. Odiaba que los instintos humanos que albergaba en su interior se impusieran a su propia voluntad, pero él mismo sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera, finalmente, ceder ante ellos.

Repentinamente, los movimientos de Yuno cesaron, y él abrió los ojos y su boca, casi emitiendo un pequeño gruñido de queja, aunque, por fortuna, consiguió frenarse a tiempo. Gasai, tras ver que Akise todavía se contenía bastante, le arrebató la ropa interior como si nada al verlo con la guardia baja por el shock bajo el cual él parecía hallarse víctima.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios del albino luego de que su pene erecto fuera finalmente liberado de aquella molesta y dolorosa prisión que constituía su ropa interior, pero no pudo permanecer tranquilo por mucho tiempo, porque Gasai volvió a realizar su movimiento tras introducir la hombría del chico como si nada en su propia boca.

Akise echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo la calidez y humedad de la boca de la chica ahora rodeaban casi por completo el tronco de su pene, y la sensación se volvió peor cuando ella comenzó un vaivén que únicamente le producía fuertes descargas de placer que recorrían su espina dorsal y que los gemidos escaparan de sus labios sin que él fuera capaz de hacer algo para contenerlos en el interior de su garganta.

¿Por qué debía mentirse a sí mismo? Estaba disfrutando de esa situación, y la estaba disfrutando bastante, incluso tratándose de Gasai la persona que estaba haciendo todo aquello con él. Era algo que jamás había experimentado, algo que jamás imaginó que podría llegar a tantear en carne propia, y es que el sexo no constituía una de sus principales prioridades en cuando a instintos humanos. De hecho, el sexo no lo interesaba en lo absoluto… No hasta ese momento.

Gasai se detuvo por un momento, contemplando las expresiones que estaban dibujadas en el rostro del albino, y notando lo mucho que éste estaba disfrutando de las atenciones que ella le estaba brindando. Una sonrisita traviesa curvó sus labios, y Akise, notando la ausencia de aquél agente capaz de generar esas descargas de placer, inconscientemente elevó un poco las caderas en busca de él, pero no ocurrió nada.

Él abrió los ojos y notó que Gasai se incorporaba de la cama, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alarmarse: ¿Todo eso había sido una trampa desde el principio? ¿Ella había querido jugar con él para después dejarlo en ese estado y…? Pero a pesar de sus temores, Yuno regresó poco después con una diminuta llave en las manos, volvió a subir a la cama, y se acercó hasta el albino, quien la contempló fijamente mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutral.

Ella sonrió con inocencia, e introdujo la llave en el cerrojo que mantenía cerradas las esposas que todavía apresaban las muñecas del albino. Se las quitó, y luego las arrojó hacia cualquier lugar. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los del albino, quien finalmente fue capaz de bajar los brazos y apoyar las manos sobre la cintura de la chica, quien estaba justo encima de él.

Los labios de él atraparon uno de los pezones de Gasai, quien se sonrojó furiosamente pero no fue capaz de apartarlo. La mano que sostenía la cintura de ella fue bajando hasta encontrarse con uno de sus muslos, y, con cuidado, la recostó por completo sobre la superficie mullida de la cama, sin apartarse en ningún momento de los pechos de ella, quien abría la boca dejando escapar pequeños gemidos ante el contacto de la cálida lengua del chico sobre un área tan sensible como aquella.

Akise se apartó un poco, y la observó dibujando una de esas típicas sonrisas suyas, una de esas de las que no podías adivinar qué era lo que realmente significaban.

- Me temo que no permitiré que usted gane este juego, señorita Gasai –mencionó él. Yuno parpadeó sin comprender del todo a qué se refería, pero entonces, la mano que se mantenía firme sobre su muslo, bajó hasta encontrarse con su clítoris. Ella abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, y sintió que sus piernas temblaban ante dicho contacto.

- ¿A-Akki? ¿Q-Qué…?

Él mismo bajó hasta la entrepierna de la chica, quien apretaba los labios formando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, al tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban firmes sobre el techo de la habitación. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperó, su propia espalda se arqueó tras sentir la lengua de Akise pasando sobre su propia vagina.

- ¡A-AH!

Ese movimiento no lo había esperado por parte del albino. De hecho, la probabilidad de recibir sexo oral nunca había cruzado por su mente y, sin embargo, allí estaba él, actuando como todo un experto, lamiendo y succionando su clítoris, provocando en ella miles de sensaciones que la hacían gemir, arquear la espalda, y arañar la superficie de la cama. Los deseos que ese chico estaba provocando en ella eran prácticamente indescriptibles.

Ella estiró el brazo y lo sujetó por los cabellos, pero él no se inmutó.

- N-No. D-detente… -mencionó ella con dificultad, pero no podía decir o hacer mucho, ya que momentos siguientes después nuevamente se encontraba gimiendo sin ser capaz de controlarse.- ¡A-AKKI!

- Si desea que vaya más lejos, pídalo –mencionó él separándose repentinamente, tal como había hecho ella instantes atrás. Gasai levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada astuta de Akise, y esa estúpidamente atractiva sonrisa curvando sus labios.

_Maldito._

_- H-Hazme tuya, Akki –_murmuró ella con vergüenza, pero deseando ahora más que nunca al chico albino en su interior. Él arqueó las cejas y se apartó, generando en ella el deseo de lanzarse sobre él y obligarlo a penetrarla.

- Lo siento, pero me temo que no he podido escucharla con claridad, señorita Gasai.

- ¡Hazme el amor como si fuéramos animales salvajes, desgraciado, o te mataré ahora mismo!

- Eso ya suena más a la señorita Gasai que conozco –declaró Akise cerrando los ojos por un instante y sin borrar su sonrisa_.- Eso sí me agrada_.

- ¿E-Eh?

Pero al momento siguiente, Akise ya se encontraba nuevamente sobre ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas como si deseara impedir el posible escape que Gasai deseara realizar. La chica contempló los ojos del chico, y pudo descubrir en ellos una chispa que nunca antes había visto. No sabía si era pasión, lujuria, o la satisfacción de poder vengarse de todo lo que ella le había hecho hasta ese entonces utilizando la cama como medio.

Quizás era una mezcla de los tres.

- S-Sé gentil –mencionó ella en voz baja, aunque no lo consideró necesario, ya que creía que Akise, en sí, constituía un chico bastante caballeroso que no sería capaz de hacerla daño, ni siquiera a ella, por ser una dama.

Estaba equivocada.

Él la penetró tan repentina y bruscamente, que, en menos de lo que pudo imaginar, sus ojos se encontraban anegados en lágrimas por el dolor intenso que ahora sentía invadir su vagina.

- Oh, debió haberme dicho que usted todavía era virgen –mencionó él notando cómo la sangre comenzaba a fluir y a manchar su propia cama.

Yuno se encontraba realmente molesta, e incluso deseó estirar los brazos y ahorcarlo, pero no realizó nada ya que el intenso dolor le impedía moverse. Akise no se movió, permaneció completamente quieto mientras esperaba a que ella, al menos, se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

- ¡A-Akise Aru! –chilló ella arañando las sábanas, pero esta vez a causa del dolor.

- Lo lamento. –Él se acercó y le brindó un pequeño beso en la frente, pero eso no bastó para aliviar lo horrible que Gasai se sentía ahora.- Si no hacemos nada, el dolor sólo se hará mayor –continuó.- ¿Me permite…?

Yuno cerró los ojos, indicándole que podía moverse, y Akise así lo hizo. Sin embargo, las embestidas que él realizaba (incluso si eran suaves), dolían un mundo. Más lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la chica, por lo que el albino estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero luego de que ella notara cuáles eran sus intenciones, le lanzó una mirada asesina advirtiéndole que era mejor que prosiguiera tal como iba hasta ese entonces.

Tardó un poco, pero el placer fue regresando poco a poco a medida que las embestidas (todavía suaves) de Akise proseguían. Yuno se mordió el labio inferior, notando el modo en el que el dolor iba esfumándose y ella realmente comenzaba a disfrutar de aquello.

- A-Akki… -murmuró indicándole que aumentara la velocidad una vez que el dolor hubiera desaparecido por completo, y él, sonriendo nuevamente, se apresuró en obedecer tomándola por la cintura, y elevándola un poco, de tal modo que pudiera tener un mejor acceso al interior de ella.

Muy pronto la habitación se volvió más calurosa, y se vio invadida por los gemidos de los dos y el sonido de los dos cuerpos golpeándose ligeramente entre sí a medida que las embestidas se iban volviendo cada vez más violentas, más demandantes, y más deliciosas.

Hubo un punto en el que ambos cayeron de la cama, trayéndose consigo incluso las sábanas, pero ni siquiera se molestaron en regresarlo a la normalidad, porque ambos únicamente se deseaban entre sí, y únicamente deseaban escuchar los gemidos del otro. Akise la ayudó a levantarse sujetando las nalgas de la chica, de tal modo que ésta lo rodeó con las piernas, manteniéndose así dentro de ella, y la apoyó contra la pared, continuando de ese modo con unas embestidas que eran aún más deliciosas que las anteriores.

Los labios de Akise se encargaban de besar cada centímetro de la piel de Gasai que tenía al alcance, dejando marcas sobre la piel del cuello de ella. Yuno ni siquiera era capaz de protestar: su boca sólo era capaz de emitir gemidos… no, gritos de placer, mezclados con el nombre del chico que ahora estaba haciéndola alcanzar el cielo.

¿Quién habría imaginado que Akise Aru sería tan bueno en ese tipo de cosas? ¿Quién sería capaz de pensar que ellos dos pudieran tener el sexo más apasionado que nadie más podría imaginar? Y es que sus cuerpos, bañados en sudor, y completamente invadidos por el placer, parecían estar hechos perfectamente el uno para el otro.

Tras un rato más, ambos llegaron a su límite y alcanzaron el orgasmo. Sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente para ninguno de los dos, quienes, tras haberse probado y haberse vueltos adictos el uno del otro, deseaban todavía más, por lo que decidieron descansar un rato y luego iniciaron una segunda ronda aún más salvaje, que poco faltó para que pusiera toda la habitación patas para arriba.

Gemían, se arañaban, gritaban, gemían aún más, sus nombres se mezclaban con aquellos gemidos, sus alientos chocaban, sus pieles se frotaban… Todo aquello era la locura misma, el cielo, y era lo mejor que habían experimentado en sus vidas.

Y, ahora que Akise había probado a Yuno, quería continuar haciéndolo por un tiempo más.

Las uñas de Gasai se clavaron con fuerza en su espalda cuando ambos estaban a punto de acabar. Se clavaban con tanta fuerza, que Akise casi podía sentir que las uñas de ellas habían perforado su piel y ahora sangraba. Eso dolía, iba a protestar, pero entonces…

Despertó.

Se encontraba recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, sintiendo algo de sudor frío invadiendo su espalda. Todavía llevaba su ropa puesta, y tal parecía que nada malo había ocurrido con él además de esos escalofríos que todavía recorrían su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó al aire.

La enfermera se asomó tras las cortinas, y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

- Colapsaste tras ingerir una manzana tóxica. Por fortuna, tras haberte inyectado la cura, te estás recuperando a un ritmo realmente sorprendente.

Akise abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se llevó una mano a la frente, todavía teniendo claras las imágenes de _aquello_.

¿Todo… todo había sido un simple sueño?

Entonces le asaltó una duda bastante vergonzosa.

- Disculpe, mientras estaba dormido, ¿He… dicho algo? ¿Hablar en sueños o algo así?

- ¿Huh? –La enfermera se mostró un tanto sorprendida de que eso fuera lo único que se le ocurriera preguntar, en lugar de preocuparse acerca del veneno.- No, no has dicho nada. De hecho, estabas tan silencioso, que ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que hubieras muerto o algo así. –declaró ella colocando las manos en la cintura con una expresión de reproche.

Él sonrió y volvió a recostarse, contemplando el techo.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado así?

- Las clases acabarán dentro de diez minutos más o menos.

- Así que por casi cuatro horas, ¿huh?

- Si deseas, puedes permanecer aquí hasta entonces. No creo que sirva de mucho regresar a clases cuando éstas están prácticamente por acabar.

- Tiene razón, muchas gracias.

Cuando él finalmente fue capaz de marcharse de la enfermería luego de que le brindaran las indicaciones necesarias, y luego de oír lo agradecida que se encontraba de que no hubiera sido un veneno más potente (aunque éste era bastante fuerte, y a una persona normalmente la dejaría fuera de línea por al menos veinticuatro horas–por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse si se trataba de alguna entidad sobrenatural-) que lo derivara al hospital, no pudo evitar buscar a Gasai con la mirada, como si necesitara una razón más para asegurar que _aquello_ había sido sólo un producto bastante loco de su mente.

La mirada asesina que ella le dedicó mientras pasaba por su lado del brazo de Yukiteru, casi preguntándole porqué no estaba muerto, bastó para comprobar sus sospechas.

Pero de ese en día en adelante, jamás volvería a verla del mismo modo.

**Fin.**

_Oh gosh, éste es el primer One-shot que escribo de esta pareja, y también, el primer smut que escribo en la historia –se cubre el rostro con ambas manos- E-Esto es vergonzoso, ¿De acuerdo? Así que es probable que jamás vuelva a escribir algo de ese género._


End file.
